


He Could Kill Me

by DemonNovak



Series: Jughead & Sweet Pea are soft boyfriends [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Sweet Pea is cute as heck, dad talk time, that tag is not leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: Sweet Pea wants to be official with Jughead, but there is no way he's doing that without getting FPs approval."As much as I would love to kiss you right now, I can't touch you until I talk to your dad."





	He Could Kill Me

Jughead and Sweet Pea were sitting on the couch in Jugheads trailer. Jughead was in Sweet Peas lap, typing away on his laptop as Sweet Pea rested his forehead again Jugheads shoulder blade, moving up slightly to plant a light kiss on his neck. Jughead mumbles about distractions but leans as close as he can against him. Sweet Pea laughs before asking, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

The sound of keys stops as Jughead leans forward to turn and look at him without getting up. "What?"

"Well, we've been doing this thing for the past few days and I just want to know if you actually want to be my boyfriend or if this is just I don't know," Sweet Pea sounds nervous and that makes Jughead smile, he likes how Sweet Pea is with him, not the the actual jerk he pretends to be.

"Yes Sweet Pea, I want to be your boyfriend."

"Are you sure? Because I will probably fight with that redhead friend of yours again and I'm never leaving the serpents. I get that you might want to one day, but I'm not going to. I'm a serpent, they saved me. I'm with them through and through."

Jughead turns to straddle him so that he can look at him properly, "If you fight with Archie again, he probably started it, again. I'm not leaving the serpents either, I made my choice. I'm here with them and I'm here with you." Jughead puts a hand and Sweet Peas cheek and starts to lean in.

Sweet Peas smiles, "Good. That's good." Before Jughead can kiss him, he gets up which causes Jughead to fall on the couch. 

"Why did you do that?" 

"As much as I would love to kiss you right now, I can't touch you until I talk to your dad."

Jughead looks up at him confused, "Why do you need to talk to my dad?"

"I need his permission to date you." 

"You have my permission to date me." 

Sweet Pea smiles down at him, "Yes and I love that, but I can't disrespect FP by not asking him first. He's the leader of the serpents. He could kill me Jughead. I need his approval." 

Jughead knows how his dad feels about him being a serpent, he wouldnt doubt it if he didn't want him with one, "What if he says no?" 

Sweet Pea looks sad at the thought of it. "I don't know," he says. "FP has done a lot for me, for all the serpents, I can't just go behind his back and date his son."

"I get it," Jughead sighs. 

"Alright. Can you go to Pops a bit after he comes back so that I can come and talk to him?" 

"Will do," Jughead takes a couple steps towards him. 

"Thank you, but still no touching yet," Sweet Pea blows a kiss as he leaves which causes Jughead to laugh before sitting back down and waiting for his dad. 

\--

It doesn't take long after that for FP to come home. Right after he walked in the door Jughead spoke up, "Can you come sit down for a minute?" 

FP nods and moves to the chair, taking a seat. "Everything alright?"

"Sweet Peas going to come by tonight while I'm gone and ask for your permission to date me. Youre going to say yes." 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me dad."

"Sweet Pea huh?"

Jughead sighs, "Yes Sweet Pea and I don't want to hear the 'he's a serpent lecture' he already brought it up and I get it, but I'm not leaving the serpents."

"You like him?" 

"Yeah, I really do. Your approval means a lot to him so if you could please just give it to him it would mean a lot to me." 

FP could already see how much Jughead cared about him. Here he is demanding FP gives approval. "You think he'll leave you if I don't."

"He doesn't want to, but I think he would. He doesnt want to disrespect you. After I told him I was sure I wanted to be with him he wouldn't let me touch him until he speaks to you. That's why I'm talking to you."

"You're worried I'll tell him no?"

"You went on and on for a long time about not wanting me in this life and Sweet Pea tends to cause a few fights. I thought maybe you would."

FP nods, "You happy with him?"

"Its only been a few days, but I am and I think ill be a lot happier as it goes on," Jughead admits and honestly that's all FP needs, he'll do anything to make Jughead happy. 

"Ill let him know it's fine by me."

"Thank you." FP nods. "Ill go to Pops in an hour, he'll be by shortly after."

\--

True to his words, Sweet Pea shows up about fifteen minutes after Jughead leaves. 

"What do you need kid?" FP asks as he leads him to the dining table where they both take a seat. 

Sweet Pea speaks nervously, "I wanted to talk about Jughead."

"He didn't get you roped into some weird plan again did he?" FP pretends not to know exactly what's going on.

"No, I um its just uh," Sweet Pea clears his throat and summons all the courage he has left. "I want your permission to date Jughead. Like, properly date him, going out to the movies, holding hands, all that stuff." 

"You want to date Jughead?" Sweet Pea nods. "My son, Jughead." He nods again. "How does he feel about this?" 

"He said he wants to date me, which is why I'm here now."

"You asked him before me?" 

"It would have made things awkward if I ask to date your son but he wants nothing to do with me like that." 

FP nods, "Well, you have my permission." Sweet Pea smiles brightly at him and it makes FP upset at how often he has to hide and act like a rude person when he really is the sweetest kid. He asked for FPs approval to date Jughead for gods sake, FP wouldve never been able to say no. "Lets just be clear, serpent or not, hurt him and I will skin you alive." 

Even though Sweet Pea is scared of FP, his smile doesn't falter for a second. "Got it sir."

FP nods towards the door, "Now go call him, I know you're waiting to." Sweat Pea is up in an instant and out the door. 

Jughead answers right away, "How'd it go?" 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Jughead laughs, "Yeah, Sweet Pea, of course."

"In that case, how soon is too soon for a date with your new boyfriend?"


End file.
